


La silueta del mar que hechizó a la humana (o la hija de Hermes)

by Nothing1Me



Series: Romances de She-Ra servidos en Drabbles [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Adora (Humana), Adora (Semidiosa), Adorista, Adormista, F/F, Merdora, Mermadora, Mermidora, Sirena, Universo Alterno, microrelato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing1Me/pseuds/Nothing1Me
Summary: Dos historias paralelas que se desarrollan entre Adora y Mermista.
Relationships: Adora & Mermista (She-Ra), Adora/Mermista (She-Ra)
Series: Romances de She-Ra servidos en Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758856
Kudos: 3





	1. La silueta del mar que hechizó a la humana

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624673) by desiglimmer. 



> Este microrelato cuenta con la versión de una Adora humana.

La fiesta a las orillas de la playa era estruendosa. Adora no tenía humor para seguir ahí.

Se alejó del alboroto, sentándose en la arena para contemplar la luna reflejada en el mar. Una figura llamativa chapoteó en el agua, emergiendo con majestuosidad.

Adora se quedó hipnotizada por la maravillosa forma de una sirena. Criatura de cabello azul que la invitaba a que se uniera con ella en el manto acuático.

La rubia no lo pensó y se lanzó a las aguas. Nadie nunca más, en la tierra, supo de Adora tras su unión con la princesa de los océanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte de la colección de escritos de ships variados que hice en 2018. Les invito a ver el próximo capítulo, pues no es lo mismo.


	2. La silueta marina que hechizó a la hija de Hermes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este microrelato cuenta con la versión de una Adora semidiosa.

Los dioses celebraban estruendosamente a la orilla de la playa. Adora no tenía ánimo para embriagarse de los excesos divinos.

Se alejó del alboroto, sentándose en la arena para contemplar la luna reflejada en el mar. Una figura llamativa chapoteó en el agua, emergiendo con majestuosidad.

La semidiosa se quedó hipnotizada por la maravillosa forma de una sirena. Ninfa de cabello azul que la invitaba a unirse a ella en el manto acuático.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó a las aguas.

Nadie más en el Olimpo, ni Poseidón, supo de Adora tras su unión con la bruja de los océanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantó jugar con esto. Fue una escena con dos finales diferentes y con personajes diferentes. Pues en una, una humana se enamoró de una princesa sirena mientras que en la otra una semidiosa se enamoró de la bruja de los océanos. 
> 
> La imagen que me inspiró a escribirla me ayudó mucho a visualizar a She-Ra como la hija de Hermes. De hecho, en su momento quise hacer una historia larga sobre este concepto fiinal.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
